tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Dhammapada
Tipitaka » Sutta Pitaka » Khuddaka Nikaya Introduction The Dhammapada (Pali, translates as Path of the Dharma. Also Prakrit Dhamapada, Sanskrit Dharmapada) is a Buddhist religious scripture, containing 423 verses in 26 categories. According to tradition, these are answers to questions put to the Buddha on various occasions, most of which deal with ethics. A fifth century commentary by Buddhaghosa includes 305 stories which give context to the verses. The Dhammapada is a popular section of the Pali Tipitaka and is considered one of the most important pieces of Theravada literature. Although the Pali edition is the most well known, a Gandhari edition written in Kharosthi and a seemingly related text in Sanskrit known as the Udanavarga have also been discovered. The Dhammapada Scriptures (Short) # Yamakavagga: The Pairs (verses 1-20) # Appamadavagga: Heedfulness (21-32) # Cittavagga: The Mind (33-43) # Pupphavagga: Flowers (44-59) # Balavagga: The Fool (60-75) # Panditavagga: The Wise (76-89) # Arahantavagga: The Arahant (90-99) # Sahassavagga: Thousands (100-115) # Papavagga: Evil (116-128) # Dandavagga: Violence (129-145) # Jaravagga: Old Age (146-156) # Attavagga: The Self (157-166) # Lokavagga: The World (167-178) # Buddhavagga: The Buddha (179-196) # Sukhavagga: Happiness (197-208) # Piyavagga: Affection (209-220) # Kodhavagga: Anger (221-234) # Malavagga: Impurity (235-255) # Dhammatthavagga: The Just (256-272) # Maggavagga: The Path (273-289) # Pakinnakavagga: Miscellany (290-305) # Nirayavagga: Hell (306-319) # Nagavagga: Elephants (320-333) # Tanhavagga: Craving (334-359) # Bhikkhuvagga: Monks (360-382) # Brahmanavagga: Brahmans (383-423) The Dhammapada Scriptures (With Detailed Stories) (work in progress) Chapter 1.Yamakavagga: The Pairs Dhammapada Verse 1 - Cakkhupalatthera Vatthu Dhammapada Verse 2 - Matthakundali Vatthu Dhammapada Verses 3 and 4 - Tissatthera Vatthu Dhammapada Verse 5 - Kalayakkhini Vatthu Dhammapada Verse 6 - Kosambaka Vatthu Dhammapada Verses 7 and 8 - Mahakalatthera Vatthu Dhammapada Verses 9 and 10 - Devadatta Vatthu Dhammapada Verses 11 and 12 - Sariputtatthera Vatthu Dhammapada Verses 13 and 14 - Nandatthera Vatthu Dhammapada Verse 15 - Cundasukarika Vatthu Dhammapada Verse 16 - Dhammika-upasaka Vatthu Dhammapada Verse 17 - Devadatta Vatthu Dhammapada Verse 18 - Sumanadevi Vatthu Dhammapada Verses 19 and 20 - Dvesahayakabhikkhu Vatthu Chapter 2.Appamadavagga: Heedfulness Dhammapada Verses 21, 22 and 23 - Samavati Vatthu Dhammapada Verse 24 - Kumbhaghosakasetthi Vatthu Dhammapada Verse 25 - Culapanthaka Vatthu Dhammapada Verses 26 and 27 - Balanakkhattasanghuttha Vatthu Dhammapada Verse 28 - Mahakassapatthera Vatthu Dhammapada Verse 29 - Dvesahayakabhikkhu Vatthu Dhammapada Verse 30 - Magha Vatthu Dhammapada Verse 31 - Annatarabhikkhu Vatthu Dhammapada Verse 32 - Nigamavasitissatthera Vatthu Cittavagga: The Mind Dhammapada Verses 33 and 34 - Meghiyatthera Vatthu Dhammapada Verse 35 - Annatarabhikkhu Vatthu Dhammapada Verse 36 - Ukkanthitabhikkhu Vatthu Dhammapada Verse 37 - Samgharakkhitatthera Vatthu Dhammapada Verses 38 and 39 - Cittahatthatthera Vatthu Dhammapada Verse 40 - Pancasatabhikkhu Vatthu Alternative Translations * Acharya Buddharakkhita's Translation * Sanderson Beck's Translation * Chng Tiak Jung and Tan Chade Meng's Translation * F. Max Muller's Translation * John Richards's Translation * A Practitioner's Transaltion * Sathienpong Wannapok's Translation * Harischandra Kaviratna's Translation * T. Byrom's Translation * Narada Thera's Translation See Also Dhammapada: Significance